732
Angelique agrees to save Quentin if Barnabas will resume their marriage. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897, where a woman has just appeared from far away. She is Laura Collins, Edward's wife, and the sight of her fills one person at Collinwood with a chilling fear. For far away, in another country, Quentin Collins saw Laura die. Quentin calls to Angelique in frustration, but is overheard by Laura Collins. Quentin again insists that he saw Laura die, but she laughs it off, saying he must be drunk. He is so obsessed that he throttles her and says that if she is not yet dead, she will be soon. Quentin suddenly stops when a strange pain overpowers him. Laura watches in amazement as he crumples up in agony. He begs her to release him from the pain, but she insists she is not the cause of it - although she does rather enjoy the spectacle. She goes over their last meeting in Egypt, when Quentin had betrayed her life to save his own. She finds it appropriate that the death he ran from in Alexandria has caught up to him at last. Back at Collinwood, Barnabas happens upon Rachel talking to Gregory over the telephone. She is clearly upset and he hangs up the phone and advises her not to talk to Trask again. Rachel confides to Barnabas that she is being tormented by Trask, who claims that she stole money from him when she fled Worthington Hall with Tim Shaw. Rachel tells Barnabas that the money they took were the wages they were owed, but no one would believe them. Barnabas tries to comfort her, but then leaves her abruptly. Angelique stands over Quentin's body with a smile on her face. Barnabas arrives and is greatly disturbed by Quentin's condition. Angelique informs him that he is not yet dead, but is very close. She tells him Quentin will die unless Barnabas lets her assume her proper place in Collinwood as Mrs. Barnabas Collins. Barnabas is unsure, and Angelique reminds him that if Quentin dies, David shall die, too. To make things a little easier, Angelique tells him he needn't introduce her as his wife just yet - she shall pose as his fiancé at first. Barnabas reluctantly agrees. At Collinwood, Rachel introduces herself to Laura Collins. She informs Laura of Jamison and Nora's being sent to Trask's school, and urges Laura to remove them as quickly as possible. Laura is furious at Edward when she learns of this, but suddenly runs short of breath and collapses on a chair. Rachel is alarmed, but Laura sends her away. Barnabas and Angelique return to Collinwood, where they are met by Rachel. Barnabas introduces Angelique to Rachel, and informs her that they are engaged. The news clearly upsets Rachel, who quickly leaves the house. Barnabas follows her to the garden where he tries to tell her that things aren't always what they seem. True to her word, Angelique returns to Quentin's side where she brings him back to consciousness. He awakens and accuses Laura of causing his illness. Angelique confesses that she was the cause, as she desired something of Barnabas. When Quentin asks what her relationship to Barnabas is, she informs him that they are engaged to be married. Quentin finds Angelique a rather odd choice for Barnabas's bride-to-be. In return for what Angelique had just done to Quentin, he asks a favour of her - that she help him understand how Laura could have survived the fire in Alexandria. Angelique looks to the flames and sees an urn with a flame inside. She determines that this is the source of Laura's power, and that when the flame is extinguished Laura's life will end. Quentin resolves to find the urn and rid himself of Laura forever. Memorable quotes : Laura: Dying's not so bad, Quentin, once you get used to the idea. ---- : Angelique: For the moment I'll just be your fiancée, the woman you love. ---- : Barnabas: In the same way that your Reverend Trask talks of goodness and practices only badness, so sometimes things aren't as what they seem. ---- : Angelique: I would kill anyone to have you. ---- : Barnabas: The idea of a life with you. ---- : Angelique: I don't want power over people. ---- : Angelique: (to Rachel) You and I have a great deal in common. ---- : Barnabas: (to Rachel) You and I will always be friends. ---- : Barnabas: You see, sometimes the truth only comes with time and trust. Do you still trust me? ---- : Angelique: (to Quentin) Your... ahh, health is rather shaky these days. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Kathryn Leigh Scott as Rachel Drummond * Lara Parker as Angelique * David Selby as Quentin Collins * Diana Millay as Laura Collins Background information and notes Production * This episode brings together for the second time Jonathan Frid, Kathryn Leigh Scott, Lara Parker and David Selby, the same four cast members who would reunite 43 years later in the 2012 Dark Shadows film directed by Tim Burton. This will occur another ten times during the original series in 711, 867, 955, 1016, 1021, 1024, 1027, 1029, 1041, 1056. Story * Presumably, since it is stated that if Quentin were to die, then David back in 1969 being possessed by Quentin would also die, when Quentin was killed by Jenny in 721, then David would also have died, but he would then have been resurrected when Quentin was brought back to life by Angelique in 726. Alternatively, Angelique simply means that if Quentin dies then Barnabas will have failed to find out anything from him to stop Quentin's ghost from killing David in the present. * Fire priests dragged Laura to the sacrificial altar in Alexandria, Egypt, as she cried out for Quentin. * Laura claims that Quentin betrayed her, telling the fire priests where she could be found in order to be sacrificed. * Rachel had promised to stay at Worthington Hall for another five years. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Laura: (communicates with Ra). * TIMELINE: Jamison and Nora were sent to Worthington Hall an hour ago. 11:30pm: Barnabas and Angelique arrive at Collinwood. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the teaser, as the picture transitions from Laura to Quentin's face in close-up, David Selby is looking into the camera, waiting for his cue. His facial expression then changes when he begins acting--his eyes close, and Quentin begins to mutter drunkenly, calling for Angelique. * A squeak from off-camera can be heard as Barnabas makes Rachel hang up on Gregory. * Kathryn Leigh Scott stumbles over her lines as she discusses her past at Worthington Hall. * Lara Parker hiccups as Angelique and Barnabas leave the cottage together. * The Collinsport Fly swarms Diana Millay's face while she has passed out. * Jonathan Frid trips over his lines as he tries to comfort Rachel in the garden. * Lara Parker looks off-screen to view her lines as she resurrects Quentin. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 732 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 732 - Rules of Engagement The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 7320732